Earth 25: SpiderMan Vol 01
by Spidey Legend
Summary: El primer volumen de mi propia versión de Spider-Man basada en comics, series animadas e ideas originales. Multiple crossovers con el resto del Universo Marvel. Peter Parker (Spider-Man) / ?. ON HIATUS.
1. Issue 01: Web of Destiny

.

* * *

.

***Hola a todos. ****Sean bienvenidos a mi más reciente y ambicioso proyecto cuyo protagonista será el inigualable y asombroso Spider-Man**. **Sin embargo, no será el único en aparecer, así como el prometo historias totalmente originales ya que no tiene sentido reescribir el comic.**

***Espero a lo largo del fanfic que lo puedan disfrutar como yo y por supuesto acepto sugerencias.**

***Como se que me van a preguntar sobre los pairing, será secreto por ahora, pero habrá bastante cosas interesante y originales al respecto, así que esperen cualquier cosas.**

***Bueno, entonces no los aburro más y les dejo con el primer capítulo.**

***Los hechos ocurren en la ficticia Tierra 25 de mi propia invención.**

.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

.

**Earth 25: Spider-Man**

**Volumen 01**

.

.

'Issue 01'

'Web of Destiny'

.

.

By Spidey_Legend

09-07-2012

.

.

'_Cover'_

_Peter Parker, Matt Murdock y Scott Summers (de niños) posando con una sonrisa._

_._

'_Variant 01'_

_Matt Murdock entrenando (ya ciego) junto a Stick. Su padre Jack mirando desde el fondo._

_._

'_Variant 02'_

_Scott y Alex Summers abrazados en el paracaídas. Los rostros de sus padres en el fondo_

_._

'_Variant 03'_

_Norman Osborn enfrentado a Nick Fury. Carol Danvers y Maria Hill miran desde el fondo._

_._

'_Variant 04'_

_Peter Parker junto a sus tíos Ben y May más Kristy y Jill._

.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**25 Abril de 1995.**

**Queens, Nueva York.**

En un pequeño hospital público dentro de la zona residencial y bastante próximo a su lugar de vivienda, una mujer llamada Mary Fitzpatrick se encontraba en lo que ella llamaba el acontecimiento más importante de toda su vida: El nacimiento de su hijo Peter Benjamin Parker. En la misma habitación solamente se encontraba su nervioso esposo Richard Parker, el doctor a cargo del nacimiento se llamaba Bromwell, un doctor afroamericano altamente respetado en la comunidad científica a pesar de su edad y un par de enfermeras.

Los informes del hospital indicarían que el parto fue dentro de las condiciones normales y la felicidad era absoluta para la joven pareja.

Benjamin y May Parker, los familiares de la pareja, esperaban fuera de la sala de partos con la misma ansiedad. Por fin habría un niño en la familia, sobretodo tras la triste noticia que tanto Ben como May estaban imposibilitados.

Lo que nadie allí pudo predecir es que se trataba del nacimiento de uno de los mayores y controvertidos superhéroes de la historia de la humanidad.

Años más tarde, el joven Peter Parker se convertiría en el asombroso Spider-Man.

Sin embargo, por ahora, solo se trataba del nacimiento de otro bebé saludable para una feliz familia que acrecentaba sus miembros.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**La Casa de Madame Web.**

**En algún lugar de Nueva York.**

El lugar llamado "La Casa de Madame Web" consistía en un pequeño local al frente de una residencia donde su principal actividad era la lectura de la fortuna. Sin embargo, todo era una gran fachada.

Aunque Cassandra Webb se ocultaba como la dama de la fortuna y la venta de pequeños artículos relacionados con el ocultismo, su verdadera actividad radicaba en sus poderes psíquicos y de clarividencia.

Sus poderes, dados hacia muchísimos años por una entidad cósmica debían de resguardar la red de la vida y prepararse para la aparición del Ávatar de Anansi.

Cassandra, quien en los últimos años parecía haber perdido algo de fe al respecto por la espera, recibió la señal adecuada y una sonrisa se imprimió en su demacrado y anciano rostro.

"_Finalmente"_. Esas fueron sus únicas palabras que aunque pronunciadas en voz baja, su retumbe se escuchó claramente para cualquiera que estuviese presente, pero no lo había.

Pocos minutos después y ante su llamado, la misteriosa entidad cósmica se presentaría ante ella y daría su informe.

Luego, ella solo debía esperar. Primero a que el joven Peter obtuviese sus poderes y segundo al momento indicado para realizar su acto de aparición ante Spider-Man.

Faltaban años, varios de ellos pero ahora con la esperanza renovada, podía hacerlo con la tranquilidad que la caracterizó e hizo que fuese elegida para esta tarea.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**28 de Junio de 2000.**

**Aeropuerto de Nueva York.**

Richard y Mary Parker llegaban un poco tarde pero también a tiempo para tomar el avión rumbo a Los Ángeles. El objetivo era reunirse con sus patrocinadores para sus proyectos médicos. Para los dos resultaba difícil dejar a su pequeño hijo en casa de Ben y May pero ellos lo cuidarían bien.

A pesar de lo ajetreado del aeropuerto por la cantidad de personas, pudieron divisar a Eddie Brock y a su esposa Anne Weying quienes habían esperado alrededor de unos quince minutos pero dado los años que trabajaron juntos, ya conocían lo tardíamente que a veces se ponía Richard.

Luego de saludarse, cada quien sacó su boleto correspondiente y pasaron por la aduana en silencio para dirigirse al avión. Richard, Mary, Eddie y Anne hacía años que eran socios y aunque poseían una buena reputación en la comunidad científica, tenían los mismos problemas que todos los demás en esas áreas de trabajo. La insuficiencia de fondos y el viaje de esta semana era pedirle a la junta de la empresa justamente ello. Ellos sabían que sería una empresa difícil pero confiaban en convencerlo con los avances en lo que habían estado trabajando últimamente, en especial el proyecto 777.

Lo que nadie contaba es que alguien los había estado vigilando. A los cuatro y desde hace tiempo. También abordaría el avión y cumpliría a la perfección con sus órdenes, aunque ello finalizara con su vida. Las personas para las que trabajaban eran implacables y él cumpliría con sus órdenes gustosamente.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**28 de Junio de 2000.**

**Rumbo a Los Ángeles.**

Las pericias realizadas en el avión revelarían que hubo problemas en los motores a las 19:25 y que el aeroplano se estrellaría minutos después provocando una gran bola de fuego. Como fue en el desierto, la explosión no la presenció nadie pero pudo determinarse que varios kilómetros a la redonda fueron afectados.

La verdad se tapó y los noticieros y el resto del mundo solo se ocuparon de un miembro del congreso que inocentemente viajaba de vacaciones con su familia.

Nadie reparó que el ataque terrorista suicida tenía como objetivo a la familia Parker y Brock. Nadie lo pensaría hasta mucho después. A nadie le importaba, nadie que no se llamaran Peter Parker o Eddie Brock Jr.

El único consuelo para los hijos de ambas parejas es que el misterio se revelaría y los que fueron responsables pagarían.

Respecto a los jóvenes hijos, Peter Parker de 5 años pasaría a vivir junto a sus tíos Ben y May Parker. El hijo de los Brock, fue al orfanato debido a su carencia de otros parientes. Aunque años después y entorno al misterio del ataque al avión, sus vidas se cruzarían.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**3 de Mayo de 2005.**

**Volando sobre Alaska.**

El capitán retirado de la fuerza aérea de los Estados Unidos, Christopher Summers hacia unos 35 minutos que se encontraba pilotando el avión familiar. El objetivo, celebrar el embarazo de su esposa con ella y con sus hijos Scott, de 13 años y Alex de 10.

¿Qué tenían ellos de especial? En principio absolutamente nada. Al menos hasta que el avión comenzó a sacudirse luego de recibir un potente disparo.

El pánico se apoderó de todos los presentes, en especial de Katherina Anne Summers quien estaba sumamente preocupada por todos. Christopher maniobraba los controles como podía pero el avión no respondía.

Se iban ir a pique y probablemente morirían.

Sin embargo, él no lo permitiría.

Rápidamente dejó el piloto en automático y buscó los paracaídas.

A los pocos minutos y a pesar de un intento de protesta por parte de Scott, Christopher pudo convencerlo y lo lanzó a través de la puerta con su hermano Alex.

Ambos padres vieron con esperanza como el paracaídas pudo abrirse y se sintieron aliviados. Si ellos salían vivos de allí, rogaban por encontrar otra oportunidad de encontrarse y reformar la familia Summers.

Luego le siguió Katherine, Christopher sabía que tras haberse quemado los otros dos paracaídas, no albergaba posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir, así que se lo puso a su esposa embarazada y la besó profundamente.

Con llantos, ella se lanzó y a los pocos segundos abrió el paracaídas. Minutos después se encontraría a salvo en tierra firme pero nunca más vería a su esposo.

En cuanto a Scott y a Alex, hasta dentro de muchísimos años en el Instituto Xavier para Mutantes, los hermanos no tendrían oportunidad de reencontrarse y aún así, también desconocían el destino de su madre y de su futuro hermano por nacer Gabriel.

Christopher sufriría otro destino. Finalmente conocería quien fue el atacante y la razón. Se convertiría en un esclavo y en un revolucionario, miembro del grupo Starjammers en contra del tirano emperador de la raza alienígena Shi'ar.

Aunque la primera vez que oyó el nombre de su enemigo, fue tras ser transportado y antes de desmayarse rumbo a la prisión galáctica del imperio.

"_Por órdenes del Emperador D'Ken, eres un miembro de los esclavos del Imperio Shi'ar"_. El guardia lo explicó como mera formalidad ante el casi inconciente Christopher pero más tarde averiguaría que le dio a su nuevo prisionero la primera de las informaciones que necesitaba.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**28 de Junio de 2005.**

**Hell's Kitchen.**

Durante ese mismo año pero con pocas semanas de diferencia aunque con motivos diferentes, la vida de Matt Murdock cambiaría para siempre, tal como lo hizo con la familia Summers y como lo haría con el Peter Parker.

En esta ocasión, el joven Matt de 15 años se encontraba por la calle deambulando y pensando acerca de la discusión que había tenido con su padre. La razón, Matt se había peleado a puños con otros 2 muchachos de su clase y Jack Murdock, su padre y uno de los mejores boxeadores de la actualidad, a pesar de su edad, trataba de convencer a su hijo que los golpes no solucionaban nada. Según su pensamiento, solo la educación servía como llave hacia un buen futuro. Matt que estaba enrabiado por lo sucedido en la escuela, le gritó a su padre y salió corriendo de la casa.

Eso fue hacia unas dos horas y ahora con la cabeza fría, trataba de reflexionar al respecto.

Matt se dio cuenta que había sido un tonto y que debía disculparse por la forma en que trató a su padre. En especial porque su situación económica no era muy buena y él siempre se esforzaba por su bienestar. Su madre había muerto cuando nació y su carrera como boxeador se había truncado hasta que hace aproximadamente unos dos años, gracias a su representante, Mr Sweeny, lo había rescatado y puesto en la cima nuevamente.

Sin embargo, el deje de mala suerte se ceñía sobre Matt.

El hecho comenzó cuando un anciano se disponía a cruzar por la calle a paso y lento y sin escuchar los bocinazos del enorme camión que circulaba por allí.

Matt no lo pensó y se lanzó a correr para salvar al anciano, cosa que lograría, pero a un precio enorme.

Tras apartar al anciano de la vía del camión, fue él quien quedó en su lugar y entonces el camionero realizó una maniobra de último momento para no atropellar al muchacho.

La consecuencia de la acción fue desastrosa. El camionero transportaba materiales radioactivos en toneles que no cumplían no solo con los reglamentos de transporte, sino que incumplía la prohibición de transportarlos en las zonas urbanas. Obviamente había alguien con mucho dinero a quien no le importó las reglas.

Uno de los barriles se derramó. La víctima Matt Murdock recibió el impacto del material sobre los ojos, desatando un grito desgarrado ante la vista de los pobres testigos.

El conductor del camión, seguiría derrapando hasta volcar y estrellarse para luego incendiarse y provocar su muerte.

Para suerte de los pobladores, el material radioactivo restante no afectó a nadie más y pudo ser contenido.

El pobre anciano a quien Matt le salvó la vida, comenzó a llorar al comprender la situación.

En cuanto a Matt, los doctores que lo atendieron, le dijeron a su padre que milagrosamente sobrevivió indemne, excepto por sus ojos que se apagaron para siempre.

Ante el llanto de Jack Murdock, Matt comprendería que había quedado ciego.

Sin embargo sucedería algo más.

Es entonces que en el futuro, Matt viviría una doble vida. La del excelente y excéntrico abogado Matt Murdock y la que sería su vida nocturna.

El vigilante enmascaro y vestido como diablo al que llamarían el hombre sin miedo.

O simplemente Daredevil.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**22 de Mayo de 2006**

**Hell's Kitchen.**

Hacia casi un año que Matt Murdock había quedado ciego y desde entonces, una especie de furia y decepción consigo mismo se apoderó de él.

Como invidente, le tocaba sufrir en la escuela aún más que antes.

Como invidente, sus oportunidades de destacar en un trabajo normal se dificultaban.

Como invidente, su padre volvía tener problemas para mantenerlos haciendo que sus deudas con su representante crecieran.

Sin embargo, conoció a Stick. No su verdadero nombre. Jamás lo sabría. Matt encontró en el anciano lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

Stick lo corrigió, le dio un nuevo propósito al encaminarlo y entrenarlo.

Matt se sentía como un hombre nuevo y con el paso del tiempo, no solo cumpliría la meta de convertirse en abogado para perseguir a los criminales, sino que a nivel particular, el anciano le enseñó a defenderse, a atacar cuando debía y sobretodo a manipular sus otros sentidos aumentados por el accidente.

Todo en compensación por la falta de la vista.

Lo más irónico de todo, es que el anciano también era ciego y experimentado.

Mucha experiencia. Matt nunca lo derrotaría limpiamente en lo que restaba de vida al anciano.

Wilson Fisk, el nombre que significaría tanto para la vida de Matt, cruzarían caras en el futuro.

Wilson Fisk, el llamado Kingpin del crimen en la Costa Este, había causado el accidente que dejó a Matt ciego a través de su negligencia.

También causaría la muerte de su padre lo que conllevaría a la guerra entre Daredevil y Kingpin.

Stick traería sus demonios vestidos de ninjas al mundo occidental.

Sin embargo, ahora no era el momento. En la actualidad, solo importaba la adaptación de Matt hacia su nueva vida por parte de Stick.

El anciano se sentiría orgulloso.

Antes de morir, le hubiese gustado decírselo al muchacho.

Una verdadera pena.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**7 de Noviembre de 2011.**

**Ciudad de Nueva York.**

La Teniente Comandante Carol Danvers, antigua piloto de la Fuerza Aérea y en la actualidad una importante miembro de la organización pacificadora a la que todos simplificaban SHIELD, se encontraba encubierta de ejecutiva en la espera que Norman Osborn se dignara a hacerla pasar a su oficina.

Carol había sido designada como la Directora de los Proyectos Superhumanos en SHIELD y estos momentos aguardaba impacientemente a que el bastardo dueño de la Empresa Oscorp dedicada principalmente a la industria de la bioquímica, la recibiese. Hacía más de media hora que se encontraba esperando y la única vista que tenía de la oficina sin mirar el aburrimiento de la calle que permitía acceder a la fábrica, era el cubículo de la secretaria a la cual Carol no le había prestado la atención salvo para anunciase.

Mientras el tiempo esperaba, Carol profetizaba innumerables maldiciones a Osborn y por supuesto a su jefe Nick Fury por ponerla en la situación.

Tras consultar por quinta vez su reloj pulsera dorado que llevaba prendido en su brazo izquierdo, Norman Osborn se dignó a recibirla tras abrirse la puerta de su oficina.

"_Señorita Catherine Donovan, pase por favor"_. Con una mueca Norman Osborn franqueó la puerta. Carol Danvers lo siguió con una mirada impasiva mientras la secretaria los observaba silenciosamente.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**7 de Noviembre de 2011.**

**Oscorp. Nueva York.**

Carol Danvers no se molestó en sentarse o en aceptar el ofrecimiento del Brandy que aguardaba pacientemente en la alacena de la oficina y esperó a que Osborn la informase de la contratación entre Oscorp y SHIELD.

"_Voy a ir directo al punto. Oscorp ya ha comenzado a desarrollar el proyecto para la futura droga del supersoldado. La llamaremos "Oz" y podrá verificar de acuerdo a nuestras soluciones que cumplirá con todo lo estipulado por la agencia"_. Mientras Norman le entregaba el expediente, Carol solo decidió ojearlo y comprobarlo con su memoria fotográfica. Una de las razones por las que Nick Fury la envió a tratar con Osborn, quien tenía fama de ventajero y una discrepancia entre los registro de SHIELD y lo que Oscorp se propondría a producir debía ser evitado a todo costo.

Tras la breve observación, Carol se guardó el expediente en su maletín. Norman se bebió lo que quedaba de bebida en el vaso de su escritorio.

"_Por el bien de usted y su compañía, espero que todo esté bien porque estoy seguro que sabe las consecuencias"_. La sonrisa de la enviada de SHIELD provocó una antipatía inmediata en el Director de la compañía pero Danvers no se calló. _"Recuerde que Empresas como la Roxxon Oil, Industrias Hammer o incluso el propio Stark también se encuentran en la carrera y eso si hablamos solamente de los privados"_. Norman sabía que incluso el ejército de EEUU se encontraba en ello. La contratación de Bruce Banner suponía una victoria para el gobierno. La única buena noticia que todo el tema al respecto se encontraba callado desde que esa supuesta criatura a la que los medios bautizaron Hulk hizo su aparición. También se especulaba con la desaparición del doctor Banner pero eso aún no estaba comprobado realmente y desde el ejército no confirmarían absolutamente nada.

Lo único que realmente le preocupó de las palabras de Danvers fue la mención de Tony Stark. Norman Osborn odiaba a Tony Stark y el sentimiento era recíproco. La rivalidad y la competencia surgieron hacia mucho tiempo y nunca se disolvió. Lo peor para Norman, es que dentro de él creía que Stark era quien llevaba la ventaja en el contrato. Hammer y la Roxxon tenían sus cualidades positivas pero al final solo supondrían un obstáculo eliminable por el momento.

Carol Danvers solo espero unos treinta segundos aproximadamente y decidió por abandonar la oficina del furibundo Norman Osborn a quien le costaba componerse frente a esa insufrible mujer.

5 minutos después, Norman salió de su oficina y llamó a su secretaria quien al notar la expresión en el rostro de su jefe, sabía que no sería agradable.

"_Rayos"._ Victoria Hand, quien cubría ese puesto desde hace 3 años prefirió que cuando entrara, le llevaría la corriente. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ciertos arrebatos y no le apetecía tener uno en estos momentos. Así que Victoria cruzó los dedos y simplemente lo siguió.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**10 de Noviembre de 2011.**

**Casa Parker. Queens.**

Ya habían pasado uno once años desde las muertes de sus padres y para Peter Parker, siempre fue un tema que lo afectó bastante. Podría decirse que nunca se recuperó. Se le notaba menos simpático y más rudo, como si algo ya no estuviese allí y se estaba en lo cierto. La muerte de sus padres dejaría un vacío dentro de él que probablemente nunca iba a llenarse pero cuando pasó a vivir con sus tíos, sabía que debía de seguir adelante. Todo esto, sin importar que haya sido muy joven cuando el hecho sucediese.

Ben y May Parker eran muy buenas personas a pesar de su edad y sus ciertos problemas de salud, en especial con May que la obligaron a retirarse como maestra de escuela. Ahora se dedicaba a su familia y como voluntaria en los centros de emergencia de la ciudad en compañía de su vecina y mejor amiga Anna Watson.

Anna Watson era una anciana de la edad de sus tíos que vive en una de las casas de al lado. A menudo podía ser vista en compañía de uno de sus tíos o ambos. La frecuencia con la que se vivían era tal que casi se podían considerar familia. Anna también es considerada una persona grata con un enorme interés por cuidar a sus adorados sobrinos provenientes de sus hermanos irresponsables.

Por ejemplo, Kristy Watson era hija de su hermano menor Craig que viajaba tanto por Europa debido a cuestiones laborales que se olvidaba de su pequeña hija de diez años y esto es literal. Un día la niña se quedó sola por tres días y tras sufrir un accidente al caerse de la casita del árbol, tuvo que ser internada. De no ser por un amable vecino que la llamó, ella ni se enteraba. Luego de aquel incidente, Anna cortó toda relación con su hermano menor y tras denunciarlo por negligencia, se la llevó a vivir con ella a Forest Hill. Esto fue hace dos años y el cambio fue para mejor.

Kristy Watson es una adorable pero a veces una niña muy entrometida. A menudo se colaba en la casa Parker para abusar de los desayunos que preparaba May. No faltaba a la razón cuando decía que la comida de ella, era lo único valedero por el cual había que levantarse temprano.

Otra razón, era que se entrometía en los experimentos de Peter. Desde que lo vio hacer cosas con los tubos de ensayos hacia por lo menos un año, Kristy había desarrollado casi una obsesión por observarle hacer algo nuevo. A Peter le gustaba que alguien compartiese su gusto por la ciencia, solo que a Kristy era lo único que le gustaba. En el resto de las materias, la pequeña pelirroja obtenía solo lo mínimo indispensable para aprobar.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**10 de Noviembre de 2011.**

**Casa Parker. Queens.**

Esa mañana Peter se encontró con Kristy en su cuarto y una gran sonrisa que indicaba que quería un nuevo experimento. Peter se sintió incómodo, solo se había puesto la ropa interior y unos pantalones luego de haberse duchado con una hermosa agua fría.

"_Vaya, tardas más que una chica"_. El tono burlesco de sus palabras no le hizo gracia.

"_Muy graciosa, pero mejor ve abajo y aguarda por el desayuno mientras me cambio"_. Kristy por un momento pensó en seguir con su acto y quedarse allí, pero al ver su mirada, lo más recomendable era hacerle caso. _"De acuerdo, pero no me mires feo"_. Su mirada compungida convenció a Peter. Era imposible estar enojada con esa niña. Cuando Kristy se retiró, Peter se terminó de vestir y a los pocos minutos ya estaba listo para desayunar.

Cuando llegó al comedor, era la sexta persona. Sus tíos Ben y May estaban allí. Anna y Kristy también estaban allí. La quinta persona correspondía a su mejor amiga.

Jill Grace Stacy. Ella también vivía al lado pero del otro lado. Peter conoció a Jill el primer día de escuela al entrar a la escuela secundaria. A Peter le agrada porque fue la única que mostró un interés genuino en ser amistosa. El resto, por alguna razón sonaba tan falso o forzado y a lo largo de los años, la situación solo se reforzó. Peter se mantenía en su mundo y el resto del alumnado en el suyo. La única conexión es Jill Stacy que incluso rechazó una membresía en las porristas para estar con él y por supuesto estudiar. Aunque la razón, para la mayoría era que no soportaba a Sally Avril. El sentimiento era mutuo y todos lo sabían. Jill terminó optando por el periódico escolar donde en menudas ocasiones redactaba sobre la sección de deportes mientras que Peter usualmente la acompañaba para tomar fotografías.

Jill Stacy es de altura promedio y de unos cincuenta kilos. Poseía una larga cabellera que le llegaba a los hombros de color negro y unos ojos azules impresionantes. Su sonrisa era cautivadora. De eso nadie lo dudaba.

"_Vamos Petey, el desayuno se enfría"_. El comentario de Jill le recordó donde estaba y también el sobrenombre que detestaba, pero que ella nunca dejaba de utilizarlo.

Peter Parker sabía que era inútil decir algo. Ella resultaba ser muy testaruda, así que decidió comer en silencio a pesar de las impertinencias que al menos una vez a la semana parecían acordar entre Jill y Kristy. Luego cada uno partió hacia sus obligaciones.

Su tío Ben trabajaba extra como chofer para Norman Osborn, el famoso industrial. A su tío mucho no le gustaba el empresario, pero la paga que le proporcionaban era lo que necesitaban para mantener los gastos extras ya que la jubilación no les alcanzaba para ello y Strand Electrical había tenido que reducir costos.

May y Anna se irían al centro y Kristy a la escuela correspondiente, dejando a Peter y a Jill para tomar el autobús que los llevase a la escuela.

"_Sabes Petey, esa niñita puede ser tan impertinente"_. Jill comenzó con una de sus quejas hacia Kristy, esto iba a ser largo.

"_Jill, es solo una niña y tal vez un poco obsesiva pero es algo normal"_.

"_¿En serio? Pues si fuese de mi edad la golpearía por ello, como si lo que me dice sobre esa prima suya a la que siempre se refiere y todavía no conocemos tiene algún sentido"_.

Jill Stacy se refería a Mary Jane Watson, prima de Kristy por parte del otro hermano de Anna. Philip Watson es literalmente un golpea esposas y un asco de persona. Anna siempre trataba de evitar el tema y aunque al principio parecían exageraciones de Kristy, incluso su tía May lo confirmaba. La madre de Mary Jane al parecer murió hace mucho tiempo y su hermana Gayle deambulaba por algún lado del país. En tanto que ella, cada tanto se dejaba caer en casa de Anna y Kristy pero Peter nunca la había visto pero por alguna razón, Kristy siempre estaba entusiasmada por presentarla para refunfuños de Jill.

"_Vamos Jill, no te pongas así. No te olvides que hoy va a ser un día especial para ti"_. Peter Parker tenía razón. En el día de la fecha se iban a entregar los premios escolares. Peter ya tenía lo asegurado en física, química y biología mientras que Jill competía con Jessica Jones en la sección de periodismo.

Jessica Jones es la editora en jefa del periódico escolar y de las pocas con talento para manejarlo y a su vez realizar historias que realmente interesantes. Ella y Jill solían competir por ver quien realizaba la historia del siglo en la escuela. La obviedad de su elección futura de carrera era más que palpable. Sin embargo, a pesar de la competencia, se consideraban amigas y Peter eso lo apreciaba. Cuando Jessica llegó de otra escuela para cumplir con los créditos extras que necesitaba para graduarse. Él fue el primero en ayudarla. Jessica era una morena parecida a Jill que había sufrido un accidente automovilístico cuando viajaba con su familia y todos con excepción de ella, murieron. Ahora vivía con su abuela cerca de la escuela.

Lo que Peter no sabía era que ambas tenían otra cosa en común pero él resultaba ser demasiado despistado para darse cuenta.

Jill sabía que Peter tenía razón y por eso decidió cambiar el tema.

"_Petey, te enteraste lo de Morris, ¿verdad?"_.

Jill Stacy se refería a Morris Bench, capitán del equipo de fútbol americano de la escuela, matón por naturaleza, drogadicto y golpeador de cualquier persona que no le agradase, en especial mujeres. La única razón por la que era tolerado en la escuela fueron sus actividades curriculares que en el campo de los deportes ponían a la escuela por encima de la mira pero realmente había llegado al límite.

Desde hacia casi tres meses, Morris se había obsesionado con Jill y pretendía por cualquier medio que fuese su chica, llegando incluso a golpear a Peter y lastimarle un brazo. Eso fue lo que colmó la paciencia en la escuela. Jill se defendió y luego salió corriendo pero él pudo alcanzarla. Entonces fue que el resto del equipo apareció y por primera vez en su vida, se alegró que sirviesen para algo. Flash, Kong, Randy se abalanzaron contra Morris y lo detuvieron. Le dieron una paliza mientras Liz, la novia de Flash llamaba a las autoridades del establecimiento.

Desde ese momento incluso Flash y Kong que gustaban de realizar bromas my pesadas, comprendieron que debían de madurar un poco. Ahora bajaban el nivel. El incidente con Morris caló muy hondo en la escuela.

"_Si, tengo entendido que sus padres se hartaron y lo metieron en la marina para que escarmiente"_. Peter abrazó a Jill. El tema siempre la ponía nerviosa.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**10 de Noviembre de 2011.**

**Escuela Midtown. Queens.**

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Peter y Jill vieron como comenzaba otro día escolar. Los profesores iban a sus clases, los directivos a sus reuniones, los alumnos a donde se les antojase.

Eugene "Flash" Thompson, Kenny "Kong" McFarlane y Randy Robertson se retiraron hacia sus clases. Peter esperó un poco y los siguió. Siempre tomaba precauciones y no deseaba problemas.

En tanto que Jill entabló su clásica conversación matinal con Liz Allan y Glory Grant, las respectivas novias de Flash y Kong, mientras ignoraba a propósito a Sally Avril que chillaba por atención.

A todo esto, Jessica Jones observaba como un buitre a su presa. Luego se limitó a sacar su celular para realizar una llamada mientras se dirigía al estudio del periódico escolar.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**15 de Diciembre de 2011.**

**Casa Parker. Queens.**

Mientras descansaba en su casa por su día libre, a Ben Parker le estaba resultado bastante tedioso su trabajo. Solo se limitaba a llevar a Norman Osborn de un lugar a otro. Sin embargo el sacrificio valía la pena. No había mucho riesgo como cuando estuvo en la armada o en esa negligente empresa eléctrica de Carlton Strand. La paga era muy buena y servía a sus propósitos. Lo único lamentable era no poder compartir más momentos con su amada esposa y sobrino. Una verdadera lástima.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**21 de Diciembre de 2011.**

**Triskelion. Base de SHIELD.**

El Triskelion, base central de la organización SHIELD, el General Nick Fury acababa de escuchar con sumo cuidado los informes que Carol Danvers le había entregado sobre el estado de los contratistas respecto al Proyecto del Súper Soldado. El respectivo a Oscorp y a Hammer no le gustaba para nada. Si Carol estaba en lo cierto, Oscorp es una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar sobre la cara del país y Hammer solo puntos oscuros y turbios. No le gustaba para nada. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada al respecto. La espera sería tediosa pero necesaria.

"_Gracias Carol, puedes retirarte"_. Carol Danvers saludó a su jefe pero evitó a la otra presencia en la oficina. Nick Fury hizo caso omiso de la impertinencia de Danvers y ni se inmutó ante la mueca de enojo por parte de su subalterna y siguiente al mando en la cadena.

A todo esto, Maria Hill decidió que sería inútil reaccionar a Carol y prosiguió con lo que había sido llamada. Los informes del General Ross sobre las acciones de Hulk y también sobre las actividades tanto de los Avengers y de la Comisión de Actividades Superhumanas encabezadas por Robert Kelly, Henry Peter Gyrich y Valerie Cooper.

Robert Kelly, flamante senador y de público conocimiento con su odio hacia los denominados mutantes u homo superior como ese terrorista llamado Magneto se autodenominaba.

Henry Gyrich, un alto funcionario de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia, enemigo de cualquier superhumano que no estuviese bajo su control y principalmente del propio Nick Fury. Era casi un secreto de estado que Gyrich anhelaba el puesto en SHIELD de Fury. A Maria también le desagradaba.

La última Valerie Cooper, cabeza de la agencia federal de investigaciones, siempre resultaba más amena para hablar y con mucha predisposición a dialogar. Por ello era la única de las 3 cabezas de la comisión a la que Nick Fury le permitió acceso al Triskelion.

Antes que Maria terminase con su informe le pidió que la comunicase con Abigail Brandt, Directora del Proyecto SWORD encargado de la vigilancia de amenazas y actividades alienígenas hacia la Tierra.

Abigail Brandt se comunicaría con Nick Fury en diez minutos a partir de la finalización de la reunión.

.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

…

**..**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**..**

…

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

.

***Bueno, estimados lectores, como verán hasta aquí llegó el primer capítulo de mi proyecto para Spider-Man. Espero que les haya gustado y también sobretodo notado ciertas referencias que realicé con respecto a otros personaje de Marvel.**

* * *

**NOTAS ESPECIALES**

***Habrá utilización de todo lo que conozca sobre Marvel en materia de comics y series animadas, ya sea del universo principal o alternativo como puede ser Ultimate. No habrá referencia a las películas que me desagradan bastante o a los videojuegos los cuales no tengo mucho conocimiento.**

***Respecto a las actualizaciones, no tengo idea pero siempre trataré de que sean lo antes posible, tengan en cuenta que solo este capítulo es más largo que cualquier otro que haya publicado antes y en este trabajo en especial, quiero dedicarle más a los detalles.**

* * *

**TIMELINE**

***Hasta este momento, pocos días antes de la picadura de la araña que convierte a Peter Parker en Spider-Man, los superhéroes activos son los siguientes:**

**-Daredevil. Hará su presentación dentro de poco y será relevante en mi historia.  
**

**-Hulk. Realizará apariciones esporádicas.  
**

**-Avengers. Serán muy importantes e interactuarán con Spider-Man en su momento.  
**

**-Mutantes. Aún en secreto para el mundo entero. El asunto mutante es hablado desde el punto de vista de casos aislados. Incluso el propio Magneto aún no ha publicitado su equipo de mutantes.  
**

***Cabe aclarar que se irá desarrollando en mayor medida la situación de los Avengers y de los Mutantes. Lo mismo para algún que otro superhéroe que surja. Por ejemplo, en mi historia, los Fantastic Four serán posteriores a la aparición de Spider-Man.**

* * *

**AVANCE**

"**Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man"**

**.**


	2. Issue 02: Itsy Bitsy Spiderman

.

.

* * *

***Hola a todos. ****Sean bienvenidos a mi más reciente y ambicioso proyecto cuyo protagonista será el inigualable y asombroso Spider-Man**. **Sin embargo, no será el único en aparecer, así como el prometo historias totalmente originales ya que no tiene sentido reescribir el comic.**

***Espero a lo largo del fanfic que lo puedan disfrutar como yo y por supuesto acepto sugerencias.**

***Como se que me van a preguntar sobre los pairing, será secreto por ahora, pero habrá bastante cosas interesante y originales al respecto, así que esperen cualquier cosas.**

***En el capítulo anterior, además de Spidey realicé menciones sobre los Daredevil, los Avengers y un origen mutante. Cabe decir que cuando el primer volumen de Spider-Man finalice, tengo planeado dos ongoing referidos a los X-Men y a los Avengers, luego los demás superhéroes como Daredevil, Moon Knight, Hulk o Fantastic Four se centrarán solo en series limitadas donde relataré origenes o alguna historia importante pero todo lo demás en mi universo Marvel descansará en las tres series principales. **

***Bueno, entonces no los aburro más y les dejo con el primer capítulo.**

***Los hechos ocurren en la ficticia Tierra 25 de mi propia invención.**

.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

.

**PREVIEW**

.

.

-Nacimiento de Peter Parker. Aparece Madame Webb hablando sobre el destino de Spider-Man.

-La muerte de los padres de Peter Parker y de Eddie Brock Jr debido a un ataque terrorista.

-El ataque Shi'Ar sobre la familia Summers.

-Matt Murdock queda ciego. Conoce a Stick y comienza su entrenamiento.

-Oscorp se une a la carrera del súper-soldado con la fórmula Oz.

-La vida actual de Peter Parker como adolescente previa a convertirse en Spider-Man.

-Morris Bench, futuro supervillano Hydro-Man es enviado a la marina.

-Ben Parker trabajando para Norman Osborn.

-Nick Fury controlando los contratos para la fórmula del Súper-soldado.

-Reunión de la Comisión de Actividades Superhumanas.

-Directiva para el comienzo del Proyecto SWORD.

.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

.

**Earth 25: Spider-Man**

**Volumen 01**

.

.

'Issue 02'

'Itsy Bitsye Spider-Man'

.

.

By Spidey_Legend

Creado: 18-08-2012

Finalizado: 19-08-2012

Editado: 20-08-2012

.

.

* * *

'_Cover'_

_Peter Parker con la mordida de araña en su brazo derecho. Norman Osborn sonriendo complacidamente._

_._

'_Variant 01'_

_Una foto tipo de carnet de los trabajadores de Oscorp: Otto Octavius, Adrian Toomes, Spencer Smythe, Curt Connors, Nels Van Adder, Elias Wirtham, Patrick Lowell y Mendel Stromm._

_._

'_Variant 02'_

_John Jonah Jameson enfrentado a Frederick Foswell._

_._

'_Variant 03'_

_Nick Fury y Abigail Brandt en conversación por lo de SWORD._

_._

'_Variant 04'_

_Peter Parker y Norman Osborn, mitad cada uno como contrapartida de sus situaciones._

.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

.

El día en que Peter Parker fue mordido por la araña, la cual le proveería de sus poderes sobrehumanos fue uno normal. Como siempre, llegó a la escuela en el autobús acompañado por Jill quien se sentó a su lado y conversaban durante los veinte minutos que duraba el viaje desde sus casas hasta la escuela. Parte de ello consistía en ignorar las estupideces de Flash y Kong, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Cuando llegaron al aula para la primera hora de clases tuvieron una breve pausa para que su profesora Julia Carpenter introdujera a los nuevos alumnos.

Para ser exactos eran sólo dos. Un chico y una chica. El muchacho fue introducido como Hobbie Brown, un afroamericano proveniente del Bronx quien comenzaba con una nueva oportunidad tras mudarse por el trabajo de sus padres. A Peter le pareció agradable en su primera presentación y a los demás al parecer también.

La chica era de origen vietnamita de nombre Sha Shang Nguya. Sus altas calificaciones y su actitud impecable le valieron ingresar en el programa de becas escolares y viajar hacia los Estados Unidos para continuar de esa manera con sus estudios.

Sha Shang demostró un gran temple al contar que además trabajaba como camarera en una cafetería los fines de semana para sostener su medio de vida en los Estados Unidos.

Al igual que Hobbie, la chica también dio una buena impresión en él y se prometió que le daría la bienvenida.

Luego de ello, Hobbie y Sha Shang se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares para que la profesora comenzara con su clase de Historia.

Hablando de la profesora en cuestión, su nombre es Julia Carpenter y definitivamente es la preferida de los alumnos varones. Desde hace varios años que ella enseña allí y en modo de broma para algunos e irónicamente serio para otros, es elegida por votación como la profesora del año entre el alumnado.

Julia siempre daba una mano para aquellos estudiantes que tuviesen un problema ya sea con su materia o con cualquier otra. Cuando no se la encontraba dando clases, podías encontrarla en su oficina de la consejería escolar.

Una vez Flash, gracias a su boca floja, vociferó cuan sexy era la profesora y el querer tener una cita con ella. Lo único que recibió Flash además de risas compartidas, fue un pasaje a la dirección para luego continuar con la clase.

Peter podía no ser tan tonto como Flash para decirlo que voz alta, pero tenía que estar de acuerdo en que la profesora Carpenter es bastante atractiva. Aún recordando ese día, no pudo evitar en esos momentos como una pequeña risita cómplice se le escapó ganándose un reto de su compañera y amiga Jill.

"_No estarás de acuerdo con Flash, ¿verdad?"._ Aunque Peter no había captado el deje de celos de Jill, concluyó que lo mejor sería decir un simple no y pasar al siguiente tema. Por suerte, Julia culminó con cualquier barullo al respecto al comenzar con su tema del día: La Segunda Guerra Mundial y la Introducción del Capitán América en las Fuerzas de los Aliados. Sin dudas el tema favorito del alumnado cuando de historia se refiere. Peter Parker no era la excepción.

Julia Carpenter, además tenía una hija llamada Rachel. Su padre había muerto hace un tiempo y ella no se había vuelto a casar nunca, de hecho por lo que tenían entendido los estudiosos de la profesora, ni siquiera salía con alguien. Solo se dedicaba a su trabajo, a sus alumnos y a su hija.

Hablando de Rachel, quien tenía diez años, también asistía a Midtown y la misma clase que Kristy Watson. En ocasiones, Rachel y Kristy se las veía juntas. Eran grandes amigas. Ellas dos y otra niña de ascendencia latina llamada Anya Corazón. Peter las había conocido en una ocasión cuando Anna Watson le había pedido un favor y fue hasta su casa. Las dos amigas de Kristy resultaron ser bastante agradables.

Luego de la clase la Profesora Carpenter, le tocó el turno a Raymond Warren, el profesor de Biología. Peter tenía una buena percepción de él, de hecho hasta se había ofrecido a ser uno de sus recomendaciones para la Universidad, después de todo, Peter tenía las mejores calificaciones de la escuela y su beca estaba totalmente garantizada.

En la clase de la fecha, solo hubo un repaso ya que el examen pertinente se acercaba y equivalía al 40% de la calificación final en la materia. Peter siempre se tomaba en serio sus estudios y más en una de sus dos materias favoritas. La otra vendría a ser química.

El problema de la materia química residía en el profesor. Por eso también había en física. La razón Seward Trainer. De alguna manera el profesor Trainer detestaba a Peter Parker. Siempre trataba de humillarlo con alguna pregunta avanzada a lo debido o con exámenes sorpresas para ponerlo en contra de sus compañeros, pero Peter sobresalía y la envidia lo carcomía. De hecho en una ocasión resaltó una pelea cuando Jill se metió para defenderlo ante una acusación estúpida de hacer trampa. Las cosas se habían puesto fuleras pero al intervenir las autoridades, Seward tuvo que retrotraerse y admitir que fue un error. A partir de ese momento, las aguas se calmaron y la tensión podía sentirse cuando encaraban en clase pero todo quedaba allí. Seward Trainer quedó a prueba ante tantas acusaciones de los alumnos. Hasta el día de la fecha, todavía nadie concluyó el porque del resquemor del profesor hacia Peter. Según Kong, se debía a la envidia ya que Peter era sin duda más inteligente. Muchos lo creyeron cierto.

.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

.

En Oscorp, Norman Osborn se dirigía hacia los jefes de Departamentos para cada Proyecto. En los últimos años había invertido muchísimos millones de dólares para satisfacer tanto a SHIELD como al mercado. Norman esperaba grandes resultados y lo mismo exigía a sus empleados. Su tolerancia hacia el fracaso es legendariamente nula y nunca se disculpaba por sus acciones. A menudo, para quienes lo conocía, solía ganarse la enemistad de todos. Norman no reconocía como prioritario actitudes amigable salvo que le reproduzcan una ganancia para si mismo. Muchos lo tildaban de egocéntrico y narcisista, en especial como trataba a su hijo, pero en los negocios se manejaba de la misma manera.

De los ocho que debería presentarse ante Norman Osborn para responder con el avance de sus proyectos, solo había seis personas presentes. Los dos ausentes respondían a cuestiones obvias de porque no estaban.

Una de ellas era su antiguo mentor y ahora Jefe principal de los Proyectos de Oscorp Mendel Stromm. El Doctor Stromm, un anciano de sesenta y un años había viajado a la jungla brasileña con el objetivo de estudiar un proyecto sobre un tipo de arañas que un equipo anterior de Oscorp había encontrado tratando de buscar plantas para el proyecto de Foto-génesis del Doctor Patrick Lowell. Sin embargo, al encontrar este descubrimiento y por orden del propio Norman, Mendel viajó junto a una mercenaria llamada Wendy Conrad como guardaespaldas. La precaución no era poca ya que el primer equipo había fallecido en una especie de ataque de arañas y no volverían a cometer el mismo error. Mendel Stromm y su asistente Orwell Strauss se encontraban allí desde hace una semana y dentro de dos días le correspondían reportarse. Wendy Conrad y su equipo de seis mercenarios solo suponían la debida precaución.

El otro ausente correspondía a Patrick Lowell, el jefe de Proyecto Foto-génesis. Norman Osborn lo despidió sin piedad luego de un accidente negligente en que una niña que habitualmente visitaba al doctor, murió como consecuencia de la modificación genética que realizaba en las plantas con las que experimentaba. En estos momentos, el doctor Lowell, quien no sólo había perdido su trabajo, su matrimonio y su reputación, se encontraba en la prisión de Rikers donde debía cumplir cuatro años de cárcel por el homicidio involuntario de la niña. Lowell estaba tan triste por lo sucedido que ni siquiera peleó por su inocencia. Al final, arregló esa sentencia con el fiscal de distrito.

Los otros seis presentes correspondían de izquierda a derecha: Otto Octavius, Spencer Smythe, Curt Connors, Adrian Toomes, Elias Wirtham y Nels Van Adder.

El primero de ellos, Otto Octavius era uno de los científicos más renombrados del mundo. Aunque nacido en Estados Unidos, era de ascendencia alemana pero su físico no concordaba con el clásico estereotipo europeo. En su juventud su brillantez le había sido un don y una maldición. Su inteligencia le permitió graduarse de MIT a los quince años donde también conoció a la que sería su futura esposa Mary Alice Anders. A decir verdad, la muchacha, unos tres o cuatro años mayor que él, era la única que lo respetaba tal como era. Sus compañeros se burlaban por ser más pequeño y portar anteojos. Sus profesores le envidiaban su inteligencia. Su madre lo sobreprotegía obsesivamente y su padre lo golpeaba. Todo cambió cuando conoció a Mary Alice, se alejó del ambiente que lo rodeaba sin preocupación por lo que le sucedía a los demás y se fue a vivir con su novia a quien le propuso matrimonio al cumplir dieciocho años. Ella aceptó y aunque la boda no fue glamorosa, era todo lo que necesitaban. Otto había decidido construir una batería de energía capaz de mantenerse ilimitadamente. Había elegido la energía Gamma para llevarlo a cabo.

Sin embargo, el incidente Banner lo había cambiado todo. Cuando se escuchó acerca de la desaparición de Bruce Banner y en cambio, el monstruo Gamma conocido como Hulk amenazaba a la sociedad, Otto se vio obligado a cambiar de rumbo. Mary Alice, quien fielmente había acompañado a su esposo en todo su trabajo, había sugerido utilizar una energía más estable a riesgo de una menor duración. Otto también terminó concordando y es por eso que luego de abandonar su puesto en la Universidad Empire State, se decidió por el sector privado y aceptar la oferta de Norman Osborn. Eso fue casi unos dos años atrás. A esta altura de los acontecimientos, la fecha límite estaba muy próxima y tanto Otto como Mary Alice tenían que entregar resultados. Otto no culpaba a Norman ya que el empresario les había respondido con enormes cantidades de dinero, incluso en los brazos Octopus de adamantium cuasi indestructibles que permitían realizar su trabajo con el mayor de los cuidados.

Por suerte para él y para su esposa, el proyecto estaba dando resultado y la batería estaba a unos tres meses de ser probada. Cuando notificó esto a su jefe, Norman Osborn sonrió complacidamente. Otto y Mary Alice estaban aprobados.

El segundo científico en responderle a Norman Osborn fue Adrian Toomes. Adrian se especializó toda su vida en querer hacer funcionar la tecnología antigravitacional. Sus hipótesis se basaban que su Proyecto Vulture permitiría poder volar a una persona. A los ojos de los demás presentes, no representaba gran cuestión. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, a Norman Osborn le agradó el informe de Toomes y requirió que a fin de la semana, tener una reunión privada junto a su ayudante Raniero Drago para conversar más detalladamente sobre nuevas ideas sobre el proyecto Vulture. Adrian Toomes no podía estar más que contento, por fin, luego de muchísimos años, su mayor sueño estaba a punto de cumplirse. Lo único que lamentaba en esos momentos, es que esa basura de Mendel Stromm no estuviese presente.

Adrian Toomes, Spencer Symthe y Mendell Stromm habían estudiado juntos en la Universidad y compartían casi todos los logros, pero Stromm siempre se burlaba de la tonta idea de Toomes acerca del Flight Tech, pero Adrian finalmente lo había logrado y en la primera oportunidad se lo refregaría en la cara.

Hablando de Spencer Smythe, su proyecto se centraba en la robótica y en todos los beneficios que esta área podría traer a la humanidad. Ante los ojos de los demás, no representaba cambios revolucionarios en el mercado pero Norman lo mantuvo porque estaba seguro que triunfaría y Oscorp necesitaría esa área. Un área para venderle a los militares y que en los últimos años habían resultado unas jugosas ganancias para la empresa. Por lo que Spencer, aunque con el proyecto más simple, hasta el momento tuvo los mejores resultados.

Además, Spencer Smyhte tenía una razón muy especial para lograr su objetivo. Su hijo Alistair había quedado paralizado de la cintura para bajo y su única manera de moverse, era trasladarlo en una silla de ruedas. Por el momento, su hijo estaba en una común, pero estaba muy cerca de poder comprar la necesaria para que Alistair pudiese andar a la perfección. A pesar de los contratiempos, Spencer se encontraba a un mes de pago para ello. Estaba muy feliz.

Cuando iba a casa, Alistair podía verlo. Sentía pena que su padre tuviese que trabajar tanto por él, pero también sabía que lo hacía porque se sentía responsable del accidente y quería compensarlo a toda costa. Luego de funestos intentos de convencerlo para que se relaje un poco, lo abandonó. Su padre tenía cierta pasión y con el objetivo de su hijo de por medio, no había nada que podía evitar el cumplirlo. Spencer Smythe siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Carolyne Trainer, la asistente de Spencer Smythe solía coincidir con Alistair al respecto. Fueron esas similitudes quienes lo llevaron a salir por algún tiempo hasta que la relación no funcionó más. Carolyne se había obsesionado con el doctor Octavius en cuanto su jefe se lo presentó. Su idolatría hacia el científico no tenía límites. Octavius pareció no hacer mella al respecto pero Carolyne recibió dos advertencias al respecto. Una de la Mary Alice Octavius para no acercarse más y la otra de Spencer para que su obsesión no le nublase el juicio en su trabajo. Por el momento, se podía decir que no hubo ningún incidente, pero Carolyne había jurado que llegado el momento, obtendría su objetivo y esa esposa suya dejaría de ser un obstáculo.

Carolyne Trainer era hija de Seward Trainer pero no se hablaban ni remotamente desde hacía varios años, a pesar de estar relativamente cerca en sus trabajos. La muerte de la madre de Carolyne y la esposa de Seward produjo el resquebrajamiento en la relación. Seward la descartó arrogantemente y Carolyne ya no tenía ganas de verlo. Ambos siguieron su camino.

El siguiente en informar fue Elias Wirthamn, un reconocido cirujano y físico cuyo objetivo en la vida consistía en crear una especie de reactor en miniatura que le permitiese curar o por lo menos mantener con vida a enfermos del corazón. Este objetivo salió a la luz cuando su hermano murió hace años, cuando aún era un niño y se juró desde entonces encontrar una cura para esa enfermedad. La mala noticia es que Elias todavía no había avanzado en su proyecto y Norman Osborn no lo toleró. Cabía destacar que Norman le había dado una extensión hacía tres meses y que Elias le había prometido avances al respecto, pero nuevamente no tenía resultado alguno. Norman Osborn se enfureció y lo despidió inmediatamente. Elias trató de razonar para darle mayor plazo pero Norman solo llamó a los guardias y les ordenó que lo sacaran inmediatamente.

Los demás presentes no dijeron palabra alguna. Habían presenciado la situación con Lowell por lo que el despido de Wirtham no representaba nada nuevo. Muchos de los trabajadores en Oscorp serían testigos de palabras de venganzas en torno al CEO de la compañía.

"_Genial, otro enemigo más del jefe, como si no hubiera suficientes"_. Ese era el murmullo principal. En tanto, Elias Wirtham desaparecería por varios meses para poner en marcha su plan de venganza en contra de Norman Osborn.

Más adelante se lo conocería como el incidente Cardiac en el cual el misterioso súper-héroe Spider-Man se vería involucrado.

Cuando le tocó el turno a Curt Connors, finalmente Norman pudo ser aplacado. Par alivio de todos los presentes, el proyecto de Curt de reconstrucción de partes de cuerpo ya se encontraba listo. Curt explicó lo más breve posible el procedimiento y pidió permiso para continuar con las últimas pruebas en animales antes de pasar a seres humanos. Norman Osborn quedó complacido al respecto y elogió a Curt por su trabajo.

"_Por cierto, Doctor Connors, ¿Qué animal utilizó para los experimentos?"._ Había que reconocer que Norman se sentía curioso por ello. Los demás también pero nadie dijo nada. Era política en Oscorp que nadie se extralimitara de su área. El jefe también había despedido a cuenta de ello en muchísimas ocasiones.

"_ADN de Lagarto. A decir verdad, tras numerosos estudios, Martha y yo concluimos que el lagarto resultaba la mejor opción para ello y teníamos razón. Está funcionando"._ Curt Connors no podía evitar salirse de la vaina por ello. Hacía unos ocho años que había perdido su brazo y su vida se volvió obsesivamente para ello. Aunque aquel accidente de auto no solo le había privado de su brazo derecho, sino que también de su primera esposa y de su hijo. Margaret y Billy Connors murieron en aquel fatídico accidente de auto. Curt tuvo suerte a pesar de haber estado en coma por tres semanas. Luego de despertar y enterarse de lo sucedido, quiso suicidarse. Los siguientes dos años fueron fatales para Curt y el sentimiento de culpa no se iba y no se iría jamás. Más tarde y a recomendación de su terapeuta, comenzó a dar clases de ciencia en la Universidad Empire State. Allí su vida volvió a nacer. Conoció a Martha que literalmente lo sacó del pozo y tras algunos años de noviazgo, se casaron. De hecho, en unos meses cumplirían dos años. Curt no podía estar más feliz. Su vida se rehizo completamente. Tenía un excelente trabajo en Oscorp y tenía una esposa maravillosa. Sabía que nunca se recuperaría de la pérdida de Margaret y Billy por completo, pero estaba seguro que quería que siguiera con su vida.

Y ahora estaba en la cúspide de su trabajo. En dos o tres semanas, terminaría con las pruebas finales y le entregaría a Osborn el trabajo de su vida. Finalmente los pobres desafortunados que perdieron partes de su cuerpo podrían volver a tener esperanzas.

Lamentablemente no sería así. De alguna manera, si se lo veía de afuera, Oscorp se convertiría en un antro de perdición y tragedia. Avaricia, negligencia, apuro, el accidente nadie lo vería venir pero ocurriría y las consecuencias de esas acciones azotaría al mundo.

El último en presentar la situación de su proyecto sería Nels Van Adder, el encargado del proyecto más importante en Oscorp, titulado simplemente Oz y referido para quienes sabían algo o mediante rumores, la fórmula de reconstrucción para el súper-soldado. El objetivo de crear un nuevo Capitán América.

Al igual que Curt Connors, Nels expuso que en un mes podrían venderle a Nick Fury de SHIELD su propia versión de la fórmula, algo que literalmente shockeó a todos los presentes. Murmullos de estupefacción podían oírse e incluso el mismísimo Norman Osborn estaba entre los sorprendidos.

Nels Van Adder sonrió sobriamente cuando el jefe despachó a todos los demás y decidió una reunión privada entre ellos dos y su asistente Gregory Bestman para dentro de una hora. Norman se encontraba extasiado y aunque Nels también, no podía evitar su alegría. Años de trabajo resultaron sus frutos.

Luego de la reunión, Norman Osborn, le indicaría a Victoria Hand una comunicación de emergencia con el General Nick Fury para avisarle del avance con Oz. Por fin le daría una lección a ese bastardo agrandado de Fury.

Norman Osborn, podría decir que tuvo un excelente día en el trabajo.

.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

.

A todo esto, John Jonah Jameson se encontraba en uno de los momentos más decisivos de su vida. El asesino de su esposa se encontraba por recibir el veredicto de inocencia o culpabilidad. Hacía unos tres años, el acusado Frederick Foswell, bajo el alias del Big Man había asesinado a su esposa Joan Jameson en represalia por las publicaciones en el Dailly Bugle de sus actividades criminales.

El mundo de Jameson se había venido a bajo totalmente. La depresión era palpable y de no ser por su hijo John y sus amigos y colegas, probablemente se hubiese suicidado. Sin embargo, ahora estaba más fuerte que nunca. Las pruebas de la fiscalía habían sido contundentes y la defensa poco podía hacer para evitar el veredicto de culpabilidad.

"_Culpable de todos los cargos"._ Esas fueron las únicas palabras que escuchó en ese día. Su mejor amigo y colega Joe Robertson sonreía al ver que el asesino de su jefe recibiría la proposición de pena de muerte en pocas semanas. Ben Urich también había acompañado a su jefe al juzgado. Como reportero de crímenes tenía que estar presente, pero también como amigo de Jonah aunque a veces discutían en los métodos del periodismo. Sally Floyd no había podido venir ya que debía asistir a una convención de Empresas Stark en Los Ángeles. John Jameson se encontraba en una misión con la NASA pero Jonah siempre podía contar con su hijo para cualquier cosa, era su héroe y su orgullo aunque no estuviese presente.

En cuanto a Frederick Foswell, simplemente permaneció callado. A decir verdad, no pronunciaría palabra alguna jamás. Ni siquiera cuando a los dos meses de ser juzgado, fue ejecutado por el cargo de homicidio agravado con tortura.

Sólo le sonrió a Jameson quien a pesar de toda su furia, se contuvo de querer golpearlo.

Joe Robertson y Ben Urich permanecieron callados ante la escena entre los enfrentados.

.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

.

A la salida de la escuela, Peter y Jill se dirigía hacia el autobús correspondiente cuando fueron detenidos por la Profesora Carpenter.

"_Peter, ¿podría conversar contigo unos segundos?"._

"_Por supuesto"._ Jill asintió con la cabeza cuando Peter giró hacia ella como pidiéndole permiso. Ambos se alejaron varios metros para conversar sobre lo que la profesora necesitaba.

Jill los observó por unos segundos y consultó con su reloj. Por suerte aún estaban a tiempo para exhibición de la Prueba Neogenética del Profesor Farley Stillwell en la Universidad Empire State.

No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando Peter regresó con ella y comenzó a explicarle la razón.

"_La profesora Carpenter quería que le ayudase a su hija Rachel con un proyecto de su maestra y bueno, ya que hizo conozco a la totalidad del equipo debido a Kristy, me pidió ese favor y yo dije que sí"._ Jill no dijo nada, pero así como Kristy, la vez que conoció a Rachel Carpenter y a Anya Corazón, le pareció lógico que fuesen amigas de Kristy Watson y eso no era algo bueno para Jill. Ahora, las niñitas molestas se multiplicaban por tres.

.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

.

Nick Fury y Abigail Brandt se encontraban reunidos en la base cedida para el Proyecto SWORD, luego de la invasión Chitauri gracias a la idea de Loki, el chiflado hermanastro de Thor, a Nick Fury no se le ocurrió mejor idea que crear el área de SHIELD encargado de amenazas externas al planeta y para ello, le encargó esa misión a una de sus mejores agentes: Abigail Brandt.

La susodicha agente en cuestión, era seria en su trabajo, algo que el General respetaba y a pesar de su apariencia extraña dado por su cabellera verde, podía trabajar sin problema alguno.

Lo que Nick Fury no sabía es que ella misma era una extraterrestre, al menos por parte de uno de sus padres, pero su lealtad estaba con SHIELD y la Tierra, su origen de procedencia era irrelevante en esos momentos.

La reunión no duró muchos minutos, solo lo esencial para el comienzo. Luego de ello, Abigail Brandt se retiró para cumplir con sus nuevas actividades.

En tanto, Nick Fury realizaría una visita a su equipo de Avengers y luego a ver como iba de avanzado el proyecto de Reed Richards con la energía cósmica ubicada en la maquinaria del Edificio Baxter.

Hoy iba a ser un día sumamente atareado y ni hablar tras recibir la llamada de Norman Osborn.

Aunque, a pesar de ello, era otro día normal en la vida del militar más importante de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.

.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

.

Peter Parker y Jill Stacy llegaron justo a tiempo para la presentación del Doctor Farley Stillwell en la Universidad.

El Profesor Stillwell , aunque de poca fama en el mundo científico, había escalado unas cuantas posiciones con sus últimas teorías y ahora que el Proyector Neogenético estaba a punto de iniciar su demostración, un buen puñado de especialistas y periodistas interesados en la materia, se presentaron en el lugar. Lo mismo para los estudiantes entusiastas como Peter Parker.

Jill no estaba tan interesada en el tema, pero decidió acompañar a su mejor amigo en apoyo tal como él lo hacía cuando le pedía algo. Es por ello, que también se llevaba excelente. Se complementaban tan bien que era normal el verlos juntos. Hubo una vez cuando alguien bromeó que parecían una pareja de novios. Jill se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras y trató de voltearse para no ser vista por Peter, pero no fue necesario, su amigo era bastante distraido para esos temas y elegantemente rechazó esa idea ya que él se consideraba amigo de ella.

A pesar de ser tímida para confesarse, Jill se había sentido un poco triste por esas palabras y por ello, decidió que acompañaría a Peter más y cuando fuese el momento apropiado, le diría lo que siente y esperaría a que todo saliera bien.

"_Aghh"._ De pronto, Peter gritó de dolor al sentir la mordida de la araña y para susto de todos los presentes se desmayó inmediatamente en el suelo de la sala de presentación.

Al parecer nadie había visto que al momento de la presentación, una pequeña araña recibió el impacto del rayo neogenético y se modificó en su totalidad, la estructura del ADN. Luego, como si de alguna guía se tratara, se dirigió hacia Peter y lo mordió provocando la inconciencia del muchacho y la futura dación de poderes fuera de lo común, lo que lo llevaría a convertirse en el asombroso Spider-Man.

Sin embargo, por el momento, la situación era otra, Jill se puso frenética y a llorar mientras su amigo yacía como muerto en el suelo. Los demás presentes hicieron lo que pudieron hasta que vino la ambulancia y se lo llevó al Hospital lo más rápido posible.

A Jill se le permitió ir en la ambulancia como acompañante y durante el transcurso del viaje, unos diez minutos hasta el lugar de destino, llamó a los tíos de Peter para darles la noticia.

Aunque no todo acabaría allí, mayores consecuencias habría para la vida de Peter Parker tras la picadura de la araña. Al recobrar la conciencia lo sabría.

.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

.

Sin saber que se encontraba inconciente, Peter descubrió que estaba en un lugar extraño. No lo podía describir con palabras pero la idea estaba presente en su cabeza.

"_Peter Parker"._

"_Peter Parker"._

"_Peter Parker"._

Tres veces fue llamado por la misteriosa voz que le pedía que lo encontrase.

Peter tardó lo que pareció unos cinco minutos pero no lo sabía con exactitud. Al encontrar al extraño ser sólo podía articular una expresión de asombro al ver al personaje que tenía enfrente.

Como si le estuviese leyendo la mente, simplemente se enteró de quien era:

"_Mi nombre es Anansi y por el momento es lo único que necesitas saber. La razón por la que estás aquí es porque haz sido elegido. Tú, entre todos los homo sapiens, fuiste escogido para ser mi Ávatar en este mundo"._

Peter Parker estaba tan anonadado que solo pudo murmurar un _"¿Qué?._

Anansi solo sonrió.

.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

…

**..**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**..**

…

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

.

***Bueno, estimados lectores, como verán hasta aquí llegó el segundo capítulo de mi proyecto para Spider-Man. Espero que les haya gustado sobretodo porque me costó bastante el plasmarlo en la computadora. A decir verdad, tenía la idea de cómo hacerlo pero no podía ingresarlo en la máquina sin dudar al respecto. Como habrán visto, siguen mis giros en la trama y así como lo hice con Peter Parker, también lo e3stoy haciendo con Norman Osborn y su empresa. La cantidad de proyectos que Oscorp está metiendo no puede salir mal, ¿verdad? Y Norman anda haciendo de las suyas. Algunas le saldrán bien y otras le morderán el trasero. Sin embargo, no se preocupen, a lo largo de los capítulos se irán desarrollando las distintas tramas.**

* * *

**NOTAS ESPECIALES**

***Habrá utilización de todo lo que conozca sobre Marvel en materia de comics y series animadas, ya sea del universo principal o alternativo como puede ser Ultimate. No habrá referencia a las películas que me desagradan bastante o a los videojuegos los cuales no tengo mucho conocimiento.**

***Respecto a las actualizaciones, no tengo idea pero siempre trataré de que sean lo antes posible, tengan en cuenta que solo este capítulo es más largo que cualquier otro que haya publicado antes y en este trabajo en especial, quiero dedicarle más a los detalles.**

* * *

**TIMELINE**

***Hasta este momento, en e día de la picadura de la araña que convierte a Peter Parker en Spider-Man, los superhéroes son los siguientes:**

**-Daredevil.**

**-Hulk.**

**-Avengers.**

**-Mutantes.**

***Cabe aclarar que se irá desarrollando en mayor medida la situación de los Avengers y de los Mutantes. Lo mismo para algún que otro superhéroe que surja. Por ejemplo, en mi historia, los Fantastic Four serán posteriores a la aparición de Spider-Man.**

***Con respecto a los villanos, hay una mención de Loki y los Chitauri, que quedará a desarrollar en la sección de los Avengers y por supuesto de varios villanos de Spidey que fueron vistos o están en Oscorp.**

***Por cierto los reto a adivinar quien será el primer súper-villano que enfrentará Spidey. Recuerden que el asesino de Tío Ben vendrá primero y probablemente en el próximo capítulo.**

* * *

**AVANCE**

"**The Great Weaver"**

* * *

**.**


	3. Issue 03: The Great Weaver

.

.

* * *

***Hola a todos. Sean bienvenidos a mi más reciente y ambicioso proyecto cuyo protagonista será el inigualable y asombroso Spider-Man**. **Sin embargo, no será el único en aparecer, así como el prometo historias totalmente originales ya que no tiene sentido reescribir el comic.**

***Espero a lo largo del fanfic que lo puedan disfrutar como yo y por supuesto acepto sugerencias.**

***Como se que me van a preguntar sobre los pairing, ya lo tengo decidido y como se habrán dado cuenta la chica que elegí es Betty Brant. Seguramente muchos se preguntarán porque pero siempre me he preguntado porque Marvel ignora la relación que tuvieron, en especial porque fue la primera novia de Peter y además fue escrito por Stan Lee y Steve Ditko, sin dudas (al menos para mi) como el mejor dúo que tuvo Amazing Spider-Man en toda su historia. En fin, no digo que Betty vaya a ser la definitiva, pero la primera segura. Luego podrán aparecer Gwen, Mary Jane, Felicia, Liz o incluso Kitty pero no hay nada decidido al respecto ya que este trabajo será largo y tendido y la relación entre Peter y Betty durará hasta el fin del primer volumen seguro, el cual abarcará toda la vida de estudiante secundario de Peter Parker. Lo correspondiente la Universidad y lo demás, será para las siguientes partes de mi historia.**

***En los capítulos anteriores, además de Spide-Man, realicé menciones sobre otros héroes como Daredevil, los Avengers y un origen mutante. Cabe decir que cuando el primer volumen de Spider-Man finalice, tengo planeado dos ongoing referidos a los X-Men y a los Avengers, luego los demás superhéroes como Daredevil, Moon Knight, Hulk o Fantastic Four se centrarán solo en series limitadas donde relataré origenes o alguna historia importante pero todo lo demás en mi universo Marvel descansará en las tres series principales. En este capítulo no habrá excepción y como podrán ver, otro héroe se encamina hacia su destino superheroíco.**

***Bueno, entonces no los aburro más y les dejo con el primer capítulo.**

***Los hechos ocurren en la ficticia Tierra 25 de mi propia invención.**

.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

.

**PREVIEW**

.

.

-Peter Parker conoce a dos nuevos estudiantes: Hobbie Brown y Sha Shang Nguya.

-Julia Carpenter se presenta como Profesora de Historia en Midtown High School.

-Norman Osborn escucha el estado de los diferentes proyectos que maneja la compañía. Algunos de ellos con resultados satisfactorios. Otros no lo fueron

-Frederick Foswell, alias el Big Man y el asesino de Joan Jameson, esposa del Director y Editor en Jefe del Dailly Bugle John Jonah Jameson es condenado a muerte. Este serás el puntapié inicial para la cruzada de Jameson en contra de los enmascarados.

-Nick Fury y Abigail Brandt ponen en funcionamiento el Proyecto SWORD.

-Peter Parker y Jill Stacy asisten a la exhibición de Farley Stillwell en la Universidad Empire State donde Peter es picado por una araña radioactiva.

-en un estado de sueño, el Dios Araña Anansi, se presenta ante Peter Parker.

.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

.

**Earth 25: Spider-Man**

**Volumen 01**

.

.

'Issue 03'

'The Great Weaver'

.

.

By Spidey_Legend

Creado: 22-09-2012

Finalizado: 23-09-2012

Editado: 24-09-2012

.

.

* * *

'_Cover'_

_Peter Parker con la mordida de araña en su brazo derecho. De fondo el rostro del Dios Araña Anansi sonriéndole._

_._

'_Variant 01'_

_El demonio Araña Al Apaec sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de Wendy Conrad._

_._

'_Variant 02'_

_Ben y May Parker con rsotros preocupados debido a la salud de su sobrino Peterl._

_._

'_Variant 03'_

_Marc Spector sentado en la barra de un bar sosteniendo un vaso de Whisky._

_._

'_Variant 04'_

_Cuerpo completo de Morris Bench pero mostrando sus manos que se pueden convertir en moléculas de agua._

.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

.

Peter Parker observó al extraño hombre enfrente de sus ojos. Sus rasgos, claramente afroamericanos y su expresión cuando le habló lo hizo sentirse extraño y familiar a la vez. No tenía sentido el explicar el sentimiento extraño se debía al encuentro con el hombre y familiar porque de alguna manera ese encuentro tenía que darse, como si alguien jalara los hilos. Obviamente ello no parecía tener sentido alguno pero en este mundo uno no debería sorprenderse, después de todo, hay supersoldados, dioses nórdicos rondando el mundo, hombres volando en armaduras. Para Peter Parker el hecho de sentir que prontamente pertenecería al mundo de los especiales, ya sea para bien o para mal, para su fortuna o para su desgracia aún no cobraba la relevancia pertinente, pero lo haría y esa es la razón por la que Anansi decidió realizar su aparición frente a su escogido para ser su Ávatar.

"_Peter Parker, antes de explicarte el porque de mi elección, quiero preguntarte algo"._

Peter estaba algo estupefacto ante el hecho pero logró asentir con su cabeza en señal para que el hombre misterioso formulara su pregunta.

"_¿Qué sabes exactamente sobre la mitología africana y lo referente a Anansi?"._

Como si se tratara de una prueba escolar, Peter no pudo evitar el responder aunque en este caso, su información era poca ya que la mitología africana no solía ser un material de estudio frecuente en las civilizaciones occidentales. Peter solo sabía que pertenecía a los mitos del continente negro, más específicamente a la región de Ghana y sus cercanías, que supuestamente Anansi servía (a pesar de ser un Dios) a una entidad superior llamada The Great Weaver y aunque solía ser un gran bromista, se decía que nunca lo era con malintención como cierto Dios Nórdico.

Anansi sonrió al respecto. Sabía que no era popular al respecto pero aún así estaba satisfecho ya que su superiora había escogido a alguien interesante, solo lamentaba las duras pruebas con las que tendría que lidiar el muchacho desde el momento en que se combata por él.

"_Bien muchacho, dadas las circunstancias, probablemente sepas más sobre mí que la mayoría de la población no africana de este mundo, pero eso ahora no importa demasiado"._

"_Si me permite señor Anansi, pero que tiene que ver todo esto conmigo"._ Peter trató de ser lo más respetuoso posible a pesar de la curiosidad que sentía respecto a la presencia.

"_Como seguramente haz notado, muchos seres humanos especiales han realizado sus apariciones, algunos para bien y otros para hacer el mal, pero no profundizaremos en ello. A decir verdad, la razón por la que estoy aquí es que mi superiora me ha ordenado escoger un Ávatar, un ser humano que me represente en este mundo ante la injusticia, que no importa la situación o la adversidad ya que siempre peleará por lo que cree más justo y hemos decidido escogerte a ti Peter Parker"._ A pesar del tono serio del hombre, Peter tenía que tener las respuestas a sus preguntas.

"_¿Por qué yo? Estoy seguro que hay muchos otros más listos o fuertes que yo para realizar la tarea"._

"_Posiblemente, pero tú eres uno de las pocas persona con un compás de moral tan alto como para estar orgulloso de ser un ser humano. Felicidades Peter Parker, eres de los pocos que podrán impresionar a otros debido a tu nobleza"._

"_Entiendo y gracias por el voto de confianza. Supongo"._

"_Por supuesto que sí chico pero antes de terminar, tengo que advertirte. Enfrentarás demasiados enemigos en tu vida, algunos más débiles, otros aparentemente imposibles de derrotar pero recuerda tener esperanza"._

"_Lo haré y no lo defraudaré"._

"_Confío en que no lo harás. Antes de irte, en algún momento y probablemente cuanto menos lo esperes los enemigos naturales de la araña se presentarán ante ti. El Cazador, La Madre y El Otro Yo se sentirán atraidos hacia ti por lo que a partir de ahora representas y a su manera diferente tratarán de quebrarte y devorarte hasta que tu esencia se pierda para siempre"._

"_¿Devorarme?"._

Con una sonrisa algo sádica respondió. _"Claro que sí, están en su naturaleza así como está escrito en la naturaleza del ser humano el querer destruirse a sí mismo"._

"_Guau, vaya perspectiva que tienes sobre los seres humanos"._

"_Si, aunque no por ella deja de ser verdadera"._

Peter en lo que parecían incontables minutos digirió la información que Anansi le había proporcionado y aunque la parecía completamente descabellada, si probaba de ser cierta podría ser interesante, después de todo, en cierta forma, Peter Parker estaba algo aburrido de su estilo de vida.

"_Por cierto, una última cosa"._ Peter pareció volver a la realidad cuando Anansi habló. _"Luego de que despiertes de este estado, tendrás que encontrar la manera de hacer funcionar tus poderes. Recuerda que se activarán cuando sea extremadamente necesario pero mientras tanto tendrás que arreglártelas solo y de paso podrás poner en marcha tus habilidades científicas para ello"_

"_Lo haré. Entonces supongo que este es la despedida por ahora"._

"_Efectivamente. Ah, y no olvides que tu primera prueba de carácter comenzará bastante pronto a tu despertar. Bueno supongo que eso es todo así que me retiro y te deseo buena fortuna para lo que resta de tu vida, porque seguramente la necesitarás"._

Tras esas últimas palabras Anansi se esfumó de la vista del chico y Peter Parker volvió a ver todo en completa oscuridad hasta el instante que la claridad volvió y se dio cuenta que estaba observando un techo.

Peter trató de levantarse pero le dolían las piernas. De alguna forma estaban atrofiadas pero también se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaba.

Un hospital, el cuarto donde estaba lo delataba de inmediato y bueno, el tener una cama al lado con otro tipo durmiendo en ella también servía como prueba del mismo.

Peter comenzó a recordar pasajes de su conversación con Anansi y se preguntaba si las pruebas ya habían iniciado, lo cual no implicaba nada bueno ya que aún tenía que experimentar sus supuestos superpoderes adquiridos.

Es entonces cuando Peter vió el botón para llamar a la enfermera y decidió pulsarlo. Lo primero de todo consistiría en evaluar su situación actual y cuanto tiempo tardaría en salir del hospital.

Peter Parker aún no tenía ni idea de las terribles noticias que le llegarían.

.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

.

Christine Palmer se encontraba tomando una taza de café y tratando de relajarse un poco de la agitada mañana que había tenido en el hospital. Después de todo, el trabajo de enfermera podía ser tremendamente agobiante y agotador pero ella lo disfrutaba. Ella amaba ser una enfermera y por ello que se encontraba en el Hospital Midtown de Queens realizando el trabajo de sus sueños.

A los pocos instantes, su soledad en la habitación fue interrumpida por Georgia Jenkins, su mejor amiga en el hospital y una de las más talentosas enfermeras que haya conocida. Georgia, nacida en Nigeria debido al trabajo de su padre que lo obligaba a viajar frecuentemente se había graduado de la escuela con honores, al igual que ella y fue allí cuando empezó su amistad y el respeto mutuo el uno por la otra.

A diferencia de Georgia en que sus padres estaban orgullosos de la elección de vida de su hija, para Christine era mejor no decir nada. Su madre había muerto al nacer y fue criada por su padre que era demasiado proteccionista y a veces autoritario con lo que quería hacer.

Su padre deseaba que ella fuese maestra de escuela, en honor a su madre pero ella no lo veía de esa manera y fue la decisión de convertirse en enfermera lo que los terminó alejando. Christine no veía a su padre desde hace años, de hecho, desde que entró en la escuela de enfermeras hace casi diez años.

A veces, cuando se encontraba sola, Christine se preguntaba como sería su vida de haberle hecho caso a su padre pero luego recordaba que jamás podría haber hecho todo el bien que consiguió como enfermera. Decisiones. La clave de la vida.

"_Vaya día el de hoy, ¿verdad?"._ Georgia gustaba de comenzar con su frase latiguilla cada vez que pasaba algo importante. Hoy definitivamente era uno de esos días. Primero un defensor público había sido balaceado y tuvieron que internarlo en terapia intensiva debido a las heridas pero para suerte pudieron salvarlo y ahora estaba en la habitación correspondiente para continuar con el tratamiento. Segundo, una mujer anciana había sufrido un infarto delante de su esposo cuando venían a averiguar el estado de salud de su sobrino tras ser picado por una araña y tercero, hablando del muchacho, uno de los ataques más extraños que habían visto en su vida, un simple muchacho de quince años había ido a una exhibición en la Universidad y pum, picado por una araña radioactiva que lo desmayó y lo dejó paralizado. Una verdadera pena y sin duda la peor parte de estar en este trabajo.

"_Como tu digas Georgia"._ Christine estaba acostumbrada al tinte sarcástico de su mejor amiga y de vez en cuando se alegraba que entusiasta amiga tomase las cosas de tal manera. Ella no era tan suertuda al respecto. Siempre sentía lástima por las desgracias de sus pacientes.

Georgia estaba a punto de replicar cuando el botón para el llamado de enfermería sonaba. Christine y Georgia se sorprendieron cuando divisaron a que habitación pertenecía ya que según los doctores ninguno de los dos pacientes alojados en ella iba a despertar pronto por lo que ambas salieron corriendo rumbo a la habitación.

"_Oye Chrissie, ¿Quién crees que sea, el abogado o el chico lindo?"._

Christine Palmer, la enfermera pelirroja no llegó a contestarle a su amiga afroamericana.

.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

.

Unas horas antes del despertar de Peter Parker, su tío Ben Parker se encontraba en su puesto de trabajo como siempre y recibió la llamada de su esposa acerca del accidente de Peter en la exhibición. Ben le comunicó a su jefe la situación y Norman Osborn accedió a darle el resto del día libre y Ben fue primero a su casa para buscar a May y luego ambos se dirigieron al hospital.

Allí recibieron una noticia desafortunada. Su sobrino estaba en una especie de coma del cual no sabían si iba a salir y además, como si fuese poco, tenía paralizada las piernas y el brazo derecho en el cual la araña radioactiva lo había picado. Tampoco tenían idea de si alguna vez se iría a recuperar. Al parecer eso fue todo lo que May Parker pudo resistir.

"_Agghh"._ La mujer sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón tras recibir las noticias y se desmayó inmediatamente. Los doctores acudieron a socorrerla ante el ataque cardíaco que la pobre mujer había sufrido.

Ben Parker estaba desconcertado. Primero el accidente de su sobrino y ahora el infarto de su esposa. Lleno de nervios se sentó en una banca y poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro comenzó a llorar desesperanzadamente.

Los minutos, que parecían eternos pasaron pero para Ben Parker no era de importancia. Las personas a las que más quería en esos momentos estaban pasando por unas terribles penurias y él no podía hacer nada. Estaba impotente y lo único que quedaba por hacer, era esperar que los doctores hicieran todo lo posible.

"_¿Señor Parker?"._ Ben levantó su cabeza para dirigirse hacia la voz cuando vió a uno de los doctores que se le acercaba para darle, seguramente, el parte médico de su familia.

"_Señor Parker, respecto a su sobrino, parece estar estabilizado. El veneno de la araña al parecer desapareció por completo y aunque la parálisis continúa, hemos calculado que en una semana estará recuperado y podrá salir del hospital. Sin embargo, la clave está en el coma inducido en el que se encuentra. Tan pronto como lo haga, será mejor para él pero esa es la cuestión. Todo dependerá de la fortaleza del chico para recuperarse"._

"_Entiendo y gracias. Peter es un chico fuerte y estoy seguro que se recuperará"._

"_Nosotros también lo esperamos"._

"_¿Qué hay de May? ¿Qué hay de mi esposa? ¿Está bien? ¿Se recuperará?". _ El tono frenético con el que Ben Parker realizó aquellas preguntas hizo que el doctor se estremeciese. Odiaba dar esa clase de malas noticias a los familiares pero tenía que hacerlo.

"_Señor Parker, lamentablemente su esposa no lo logró y falleció de muerte súbita"._

Ben Parker recibió la noticia como una puñalada en su corazón. El anciano se aisló en su propio mundo y parecía no escuchar a nadie más. Ni siquiera las lamentaciones del buen doctor que trató en vano de explicar todo lo que trataron de hacer para salvar la vida de May Parker.

.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

.

Mendel Stromm estaba muerto. El asistente del docto, Orwell Strauss también lo estaba. Su equipo despedazado por completo y ella era la única sobreviviente.

La mercenaria Wendy Conrad trataba de escapar del ataque arácnido y maldecía a sí misma por haber aceptado este trabajo que la estaba llevando a la muerte.

En un principio, ella estaba escéptica ya que el hecho de que el equipo anterior había muerto, lo tomó como que era debido a su incompetencia.

Sin embargo ahora era distinto ya que se enfrentaba con la propia muerte. Al parecer, ella y todos los allí presentes interrumpieron el santuario de un demonio araña más antiguo que nadie parecía recordarlo.

A pesar de ello, Al Apaec fue implacable y devoró, envenenó y descuartizó a todo ser humano que veía como amenaza o insulto a su lugar de vivienda.

Wendy intentó todo lo posible para eliminar o al menos protegerse, pero era inútil.

Finalmente Al Apaec la alcanzó y lentamente se acercaba a ella, como disfrutando de lo que sería del fin de la rubia mercenaria que efectivamente jamás volvería a su país o a ver a su familia. Hablando de ellos, Wendy se lamentaba no poder ver a su hermana y a su sobrina de nuevo.

Su queridísima sobrina, Lana Baumgartner podía ser adorable cuando quería pero tenía una bocota de aquellos. Wendy le había advertido a su hermana Lori al respecto pero ella siempre había sido algo terca.

Ahora no tenía mucho sentido ese recuerdo. Lo importante antes de morir para la mercenaria fueron unos recuerdos de la última vez que las tres compartieron unas vacaciones. A fin de cuentas, Wendy Conrad moriría con una sonrisa al recordar a su familia superviviente.

Para el demonio arácnido Al Apaec eso no importaba. Su última presa estaba en sus garras y listo para morir.

Los sacrílegos humanos lo tenían harto. Él estaba cansado de sus intromisiones en el pasado y por ello la reacción tan violenta. Al Apaec solo quería tranquilidad y si para ello, debía asesinar a esos apestosos homo sapiens, así debía de suceder.

Después de todo, ese territorio era su santuario y nadie tenía el derecho de violarlo.

.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

.

Marc Spector se encontraba bebiendo su tercer vaso de whisky en el día. Recientemente había sido expulsado de los US Marines debido a su comportamiento. La baja de baja deshonrosa literalmente le había arruinado cualquier posibilidad de conseguir un empleo bajo las mismas condiciones y como consecuencia que a muchas personas le ocurría, se había dado por la bebida.

De esto pasaron unos cuatro meses y le quedaba poco dinero. No tenía empleo, era un vulgar borracho y no tenía familia a quien acudir. Su padre murió de cáncer y su madre se suicidó cuando tenía él tenía seis años luego de ser violada repetidamente por tres delincuentes.

Desde entonces, Marc había tratado de sobrevivir por su cuenta y la Marina parecía ser quien tenía las respuestas. De hecho, tras enlistarse y vuelto de su primera misión, no podía estar más que feliz.

Sin embargo y de forma inexplicable para sus compañeros y jefes, Marc se tornó más cruel y sombrío. A veces no acataba órdenes y si lo hacía, se sobrepasaba. Al final, todo tuvo un límite y la corte marcial con la culminación en la expulsión fue el camino a terminar obvio.

Marc ni siquiera protestó al respecto.

Ahora, dado su patético estado, se preguntaba si podría haber hecho algo mejor. Algo que le hubiese permitido permanecer en el lugar donde lo hacía feliz.

"_Vaya que apestas compañero"._

Marc ni se dio por aludido. No hasta que el recién llegado lo llamó por su nombre.

"_Se quien eres, Teniente Marc Spector"._

Ahora, Marc si estaba interesado, aún un poco borracho pero en sus cabales para su conversación.

"_¿Quién eres y qué quieres conmigo? ¿Cómo sabes quien soy?"._

El extraño hombre de color solo le sonrió tras beber unos sorbos de la jarra de cerveza que había pedido al llegar.

"_Mi nombre es Raoul Bushman y lo único que voy a decirte es que tengo una oferta de trabajo lo suficientemente interesante dadas tus habilidades"._

"_Si claro. Raoul, ¡como no! Y seguro tu eres un buen samaritano que se preocupó por mí y sobretodo, debo creerte a pesar de que todavía no haz respondido a mis preguntas"._

Bushman solo aplaudió un par de veces.

"_Cuanta razón tienes Spector. Cuanta Razón. Los detalles de la misión y cualquier otra pregunta que tengas te la responderé solo si aceptas el trabajo. Por cierto, ya que tienes algo de duda al respecto, al igual que tú fui un miembro de los US Marines pero decidí dejar ese antro de perdedores y convertirme en un mercenario a sueldo. Créeme cuando te digo que con nuestras habilidades no habrá problema posible y mucho menos idiotas en uniformes que te den órdenes"._

Sin embargo, Marc seguí algo dubitativo. Sabía que este Raoul Bushman le ofrecía una oportunidad única pero parecía ser demasiado única. Casi como una trampa.

"_No estoy seguro de aceptar, Raoul"._

"_Como quieras Spector, si prefieres seguir con tu vida de alcohólico y perdedor es tu problema pero no te voy a rogar para ello. Sin embargo, si decides iluminarte, estaré en el hotel Pan Pacific hasta hoy a las nueve de la noche. Tienes hasta las ocho y media como plazo para buscarme. Luego de ello, la oferta finaliza y jamás volverás a verme"._

Tras esas palabras, Raoul Bushman se levantó de la barra, pagó la cuenta por la cerveza de él y las bebidas de Marc y procedió a retirarse del bar.

Marc Spector lo miraba retirarse aún con ciertas dudas pero en su cabeza con un alto porcentaje de aceptar la oferta, después de todo no tenía nada que perder, salvo su vida.

Aunque su vida en estos momentos no valía nada, Marc no tenía la menor idea de su destino.

.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

.

Morris Bench se encontraba extasiado. Luego que su vida se fuera la mierda (literalmente), se encontró con su actual regalo divino.

El intento de violación de Jill Stacy.

La golpiza de Flash Thompson y su grupete por intentar tomar lo que le pertenecía.

El griterío de sus padres y la expulsión del colegio.

Los seis y más horrorosos meses que pasó en el reformatorio.

Y finalmente, la inscripción en la marina en forma obligatoria por parte de sus padres.

Todo ello lo había frustrado y su rabia no bajaba.

A menudo se peleaba con otros reclutas y desafiaba a los comandantes.

Vivía en penitencia y con recorte de beneficio.

No era un buen momento para Morris Bench.

Sin embargo, un día todo cambió.

Su grupo se encontraba en alta mar para realizar unos ejercicios cuando comenzó a sentirse muy mal. Dolores en el estómago y en la cabeza.

Estuvo así por unos tres días y su jefe le dio franco hasta que se recuperara, pero el doctor del barco no encontró nada con que curarlo.

Eso fue hace cinco días.

Sin embargo, hace tres días fue cuando se produjo el cambio. Morris, extrañadamente se sentía bien y salió de la enfermería para tomar algo de aire fresco. Todo a pesar de lo fría que era esa noche, pero a él eso no le importó.

De pronto vio algo que lo distrajo. No pudo deducir que era pero se vio conducido a ver por la borda de estribor cuando recibió el ataque.

Nunca supo lo que pasó pero se encontró a los pocos segundos luchando en el fondo del mar para sobrevivir regresando a la superficie.

Morris no duró mucho y se desmayó en la noche y creía realmente que moriría pero no fue así.

Cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente, seguía en el fondo del océano pero extrañadamente podía habitar sin problema alguno y más que eso, tenía conocimientos de cómo convertir sus moléculas en agua para trasladarse.

Morris no tenía explicación para ello y no era muy inteligente para concluir algo sobrenatural pero cualquier cosa que haya sido, lo convirtió en un mutado de agua.

Al salir a la superficie no encontró señales de vida humana más que la suya pero no le importó y solo pudo avistar un pequeño islote de pocos metros cuadrados y una sola palmera.

Al llegar allí, Morris recompuso su cuerpo humano y decidió reflexionar.

No sabía que había pasado pero disfrutaría de sus nuevas habilidades.

"_Jill mi amor, Morry irá por ti, así que más te vale esperarme"._

Morris Bench no sabía donde estaba y cuanto le tomaría regresar a Nueva York pero lo haría y allí cumpliría con la venganza que se había jurado a sí mismo.

Sus padres, sus compañeros de clase, los directivos de la escuela y lo más importante, él tomaría a Jill Stacy como su chica y la obligaría a ser su novia, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.

.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

.

Norman Osborn se había tomado el resto del día libre tras la fructífera jornada laboral en Oscorp y decidió pasarlo en compañía de su amante. Bueno, en una de ellas, no recordaba su nombre actual pero era rubia y de unos quince años menos que él. No importaba nada más. Su inútil esposa seguramente seguiría sumisa a él haciendo las tareas del hogar tal como una mujer debía ser y el fracasado de su hijo Harry perdiendo el tiempo y su dinero por ahí.

Cuando su chofer Ben Parker le había pedido el día libre para acudir al hospital luego que su sobrino había tenido un accidente, Norman no se lo negó, de hecho le aconsejó que se tomase todo el tiempo necesario.

No era que Norman Osborn fuera un hombre caritativo, sino todo lo contrario. Su interés residía en el muchacho Parker.

Norman había conocido a Peter Parker en una ocasión y a decir verdad, se alegró de conocerlo. Luego de años de conocer gente estúpida que se distraía por cualquier cosa el nombre de Harry volvía a servir de ejemplo, el poderoso empresario halló a un muchacho de enorme talento y potencial.

Sin embargo, Norman debía jugar sus cartas con cuidado. Ya había decidido servir como mentor si su tío Ben lo permitía pero aunque este se mostraba reticiente, Norman confiaba en que el viejo se ablandase.

Norman tenía grandes esperanzas en el chico. Tal vez, con las situaciones correctas y bajo sus alas, Peter Parker podría convertirse en el heredero que tanto había deseado y del cual podía sentirse orgullos.

A diferencia de Harry. _"Maldita sea Emily, me diste a un fracaso que no puede controlar ni siquiera los cordones de su zapato"_.

Norman Osborn solo permaneció despierto por unos cinco minutos y luego se durmió en compañía de su joven amante a la que le había ordenado no hablar durante el sexo.

Norman Osborn adoraba que sus mujeres se mantuviesen en el absoluto silencio.

.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

.

Peter Parker se encontraba atendido por las dos enfermeras de turno Christine Palmer y Georgia Jenkins. Ambas estaban sorprendidas por la tremenda recuperación del chico.

Luego de unos minutos de consulta, la enfermera morena salió a buscar a Ben Parker y al doctor encargado del caso mientras que la pelirroja se quedó con Peter y sonriéndole aunque por dentro estaba triste por la terrible noticia que en cualquier momento iba a recibir.

Y así sería. Cuando llegó Ben Parker, ambas enfermeras se retiraron para que pudieran conversar en tranquilidad.

"_Tío Ben, ¿Qué sucede?"._

"_Me alegró que estés bien hijo"._

"_Por supuesto que sí, Tío Ben, Yo no caeré tan fácilmente. Por cierto y ¿Tía May?"._

"_Peter, y lo siento. No se como decirte esto pero apenas llegamos al hospital y nos enteramos del accidente que tuviste, May sufrió un ataque cardíaco y murió"._ Las lágrimas de Ben Parker al hablar lo decía todo pero nada se podía comparar con la expresión que tendría su sobrino.

Peter Parker comenzó con la peor expresión de shock en toda su vida.

.

.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

…

**..**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**..**

…

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

.

.

***Bueno, estimados lectores, como verán hasta aquí llegó el tercer capítulo de mi proyecto para Spider-Man. Espero que les haya gustado sobretodo porque me costó bastante el plasmarlo en la computadora. A decir verdad, tenía la idea de cómo hacerlo pero no podía ingresarlo en la máquina sin dudar al respecto. Como habrán visto, siguen mis giros en la trama como la introducción de Marc Spector (Moon Knight) o como Morris Bench obtuvo sus poderes. ¿Será Morry el primer supervillano al que enfrentará Spider-Man? Upps, maté a la Tía May. Bueno, creo que esto no lo han hecho muchos fanfic y yo quería hacer algo especial y de paso deshacerse de la vieja que en los comics no me gusta para nada. De hecho es insoportable y sin embargo, tanto en las series animadas de Spider-Man de los '90 o en Spectacular, es bastante tolerable. En cuanto a Ben Parker, no hay nada asegurado y si les puedo asegurar que una vez que un personaje muere, tiene que haber una razón muy pero muy especial para que reviva, sino permanece muerto.**

* * *

**NOTAS ESPECIALES**

***Habrá utilización de todo lo que conozca sobre Marvel en materia de comics y series animadas, ya sea del universo principal o alternativo como puede ser Ultimate. No habrá referencia a las películas que me desagradan bastante o a los videojuegos los cuales no tengo mucho conocimiento.**

***Respecto a las actualizaciones, no tengo idea pero siempre trataré de que sean lo antes posible, tengan en cuenta que solo este capítulo es más largo que cualquier otro que haya publicado antes y en este trabajo en especial, quiero dedicarle más a los detalles.**

* * *

**TIMELINE**

***Hasta este momento, en el día de la picadura de la araña que convierte a Peter Parker en Spider-Man, los superhéroes son los siguientes:**

**-Daredevil.**

**-Hulk.**

**-Avengers.**

**-Mutantes.**

***Cabe aclarar que se irá desarrollando en mayor medida la situación de los Avengers y de los Mutantes. Lo mismo para algún que otro superhéroe que surja. Por ejemplo, en mi historia, los Fantastic Four serán posteriores a la aparición de Spider-Man. También que Marc Spector estará próximo a convertirse en Moon Knight pero que todavía falta bastante paa que se encuentre con Spider-Man, sobretodoo teniendo en cuenta que recién obtuvo sus poderes y ni siquiera sabe bien como utilizarlos o tener el disfraz de araña para que no lo reconozcan.**

***Con respecto a los diferentes spinoff posibles de otros personajes, todo quedará a desarrollar en la sección correspondiente.**

* * *

**AVANCE**

"**A Death in the Family"**

**.**


End file.
